His Feeling Is?
by specialonyou
Summary: Apa yang kau sukai dari Chanyeol? selalu ada disamping Baekhyun, bahkan setelah kau usir pun ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya. judul rada ga nyambung sama cerita, gabisa bikin summary u u langsung baca aja. RnR please...


**Title: His Feeling Is?**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Rate: T **

**Warn! OOC, abal, gaje, dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**annyeong~ saya newbie author disini^^**

**ini ff ficlet pertama saya-atau mungkin lebih pendek dari ficlet? entahlah-_-**

**fanfiction yang sekali jadi dalam 3 jam sambil dengerin lagu Sleeping With Sirens yang berjudul If i James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn xoxoxo**

**and don't forget RnR please...**

* * *

_Apa yang kau sukai dari seorang Chanyeol?_

Entahlah.

Tetapi ia selalu ada disamping Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah kau usir ia pun akan kembali. Dengan sendirinya.

Lebih dari seorang ibu yang sering mengingatkan tentang pentingnya sarapan pagi.

Lebih dari sahabat yang rela meminjamkan telinga tentang keluh kesahmu, selalu menyanyikan lagu dengan gitarnya walau kau tahu suaranya memang mengerikan, rela menjemputmu di kampus ketika hari hujan dan kau lupa membawa payung.

Juga, rela meminjamkan pundaknya ketika kau menangis (dan mengusap airmatamu dengan jarinya yang hangat) ketika kau patah hati karena tidak sengaja melihat sunbae yang telah kau sukai dari sekian lama mencium seseorang di ruang latihan paduan suara—hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana hati Chanyeol lebih runtuh saat menceritakannya.

* * *

Suatu sore ketika sedang hujan, mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati hujan sambil duduk di lantai balkon kamar yang dilapisi oleh selimut tipis. Juga, dua mug hot chocolate—mug besar bergambar teddy bear untuk Chanyeol.

Dan kini Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan buku musiknya, sedikit berpikir sambil menulis sesuatu (Baekhyun pikir ia sedang menulis sebuah lirik lagu), sedangkan makhluk mungil berkulit pucat dengan posisi malas (tidur dengan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya) sambil membaca sebuah novel klasik.

Chanyeol berhenti menulis dan menyeruput sedikit cokelat panas yang kini asapnya yang hampir menghilang karena ditelan angin hujan.

"Hei teddybaek, apa yang kau sukai dari hujan?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah ia baru saja mengenal Baekhyun yang notabene tidak suka hujan—sebuah alasan klasik, karena ia alergi dingin.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menjawabnya malas tanpa berpaling dari novel.

"...Kau tau aku tidak menyukai hujan tapi kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku menyukai hujan?"

Baekhyun bukan menjawab, lebih tepatnya balik bertanya.

"Tidak—maksudku, kau belum menyukainya..." Chanyeol menerawang kerah langit yang gelap karena hujan.

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari paha Chanyeol dan menyimpan novelnya disamping mug, ia ikut menerawang kearah langit yang kini mulai sedikit terang walau sebagian masih ditutupi awan hitam.

"aku benci hujan. Karena—aku merasa sesak ketika hujan datang."

Chanyeol kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun, airmata Baekhyun mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"dan kau tau, aku akan lebih menyukaimu jika kau menyukai hujan" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka tetapi suaranya terdengar serius.

"Kau membuatku merinding Park Chanyeol"

"hey aku serius!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "whatever"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gitar di sudut balkon. Kemudian ia mulai menyetel senar. ketika ia akan memulai bermain, ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk memeluk kakinya.

"baeki-ah, kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, padahal ketika Chanyeol tengah memegang gitar seperti ini dan Baekhyun akan merengek untuk menyanyikan lagu favoritnya walaupun Chanyeol tahu tanpa merajuk pun ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun bernyanyi dengannya.

"baiklah.. aku yang bernyanyi. untukmu."

_Stay for tonight, if you want to i can show you_

_What my dreams are made of, as i'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time, such a long time_

_And i miss you there _

_I can't imagine being anywhere else, i can't imagine anywhere but here_

Baekhyun mendongak kemudian menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah bernyanyi—walau Baekhyun tahu suara beratnya tidak pas untuk menyanyi.

Ia bersumpah bahwa ia belum pernah Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu ini sebelumnya. Tetapi ia mulai merasakan sesuatu dari lirik yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol, ia kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah bernyanyi untuknya.

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, i could sing you a song, but i don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed, since then we've been history_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatap balik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap. terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Ia teringat kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu Chanyeol di perpustakaan kampus. Baekhyun ingin mengambil buku yang terletak di rak atas. Ia berusaha meraih buku itu—berjinjit, tetapi seorang mahasiswa tidak sengaja menyenggolnya jatuh menimpa Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya yang tengah mencari buku literatur tugasnya—ah maksudnya, Baekhyun jatuh menimpa bibir Chanyeol.

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken, But i swear that i will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_It goes to show, i hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_And i can't fall asleep, I lay in my bed awake at night_

_And i'll fallin love, you'll fallin love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_This could mean everything to me_

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum, entah itu apa maksudnya.

_The way that we are, is the reason i stay_

_As long as you're here with me, I know we'll be ok_

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken, But i swear that i will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_It goes to show_

_I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of_

_It goes to show_

_I hope that you know that you are, that you are_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_It goes to show_

_I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of_

_Please stay forever with me_

(Sleeping With Sirens – James Dean, Audrey Hepburn (Accoust. ver))

"Park Chanyeol. Kau memang bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan muka datar.

"Ha? Kenapa?! Bukankah lagunya bagus?!" protes Chanyeol dengan muka bodohnya. Kemudian meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di sudut balkon kembali.

Chanyeol duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum jahil, "atau kau mulai menyukaiku?"

**PLAK**

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan novel yang halamannya mencapai 500 halaman.

"Argh! Kau ini—apa apan sih! Memangnya aku salah apa?!"

"mimpi saja sana. Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan!"

"ah tidak, tidak. Kau memang mencintaiku Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung melotot dengan tidak indah(?). serta pipinya yang merona.

"aku membencimu PARK CHANYEOL!"

"nado saranghae Baekhyun-ah"

"Ya! Aku semakin membencimu!"

**END**

* * *

**Beneran gaje kan? miaaan -_-**

**Maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, karena author juga masih belajar :)**

**Comments are welcooome :) so, i hope you can leave your greatest comments here^^ karena masukan dari kalian sangat berarti buat author :)**

**Thanks for readers and siders!**


End file.
